death_drive_128fandomcom-20200215-history
Max Sharp
Description Max Sharp is the first Don of the Tower of Barbs, and serves as the leader of the D.O.D Arms Faction that is Prevalent throughout floors 1-10. He is the first actual Boss that you fight, and uses a modified version of COEN as his body. Backstory Taken Directly from "Tales from the Barbs volume 1- Meet the self-made man who needed an extra hand or two": ''Max Sharp, Born in Nashville, Was the only son of the owner of the store "D.I.Y OR DIE". Always Playing with Dad's tools, he was a D.I.Y Prodigy by the age of 3. Inspired by a TV depicting Body Modification,Max modded his own body. He grafted his arms to his head to make precision engineering easier. Now he could fashion screws 0.1 mm thin. Unlike the other children, he would spend recess counting the number of threads on his screws.'' ''Max's odd appearance made him a target for ridicule. One day, a classmate called him "Crab Man", and an enraged Max crucified Him against a school wall. Thereafter, "Crab Man" Became a taboo word". By using these terror tactics, Max Had, By the age of 15, accrued a gang of more than 50, armed with modded hammers, drills and chainsaws from the store. Whenever they smashed a rival gang, he'd hammer a nail into his jaw as a kind of trophy.'' ''Max led a dual existence. By day he was an owner of a D.I.Y store, but by night he was a merchant of death, selling "D.O.D. Arms" branded weaponry to all and sundry. There wasn't a single soul in the underworlds who didn't know his name. Max would've gone on making a killing out of this, until a brawl in a bar changed his life forever. One evening, at his usual bar, some youths picked a fight with him. At first he ignored them, but then...'' ''One of the punks yelled at Max, "What are you staring at, crab man!" Everyone in the bar fell silent, waiting to see wether the taboo word'' ''would be Max's cue to vent his rage. Max pulled an electric screwdriver out of his bag, and was about to crucify the punk against the wall when the bar owner intervened, and the youths fled the bar at full pelt. And yet the punk's words gnawed away at Max, and his rage,rather than abating, took deeper root.'' ''Max, his body bristling with every power tool, went to each punk's house and massacred their families. He used his power tools to mod the corpses into pieces of furniture. Having murdered 23 people as only a true do-it-yourselfer would, Max was arrested. But just then, the Earth Rage global tectonic shift hit, and from out of nowhere, a flying saw decapitated him. At age 45, he was dead. At his funeral, his torso was buried without his head. '' Appearance Max sharp himself is a caucasian (presumed American) severed head, fully able to talk and move. He wears a green-white cap and has several nails nailed into his face serving as a homemade beard. He is the only Don to have any limbs other than the head, as he surgically attached his arms to his head for more precision crafting. Max's body of choice is a modified COEN with several new additions. His hands are replaced by drills, and he has two large cylinder-esque rigs going over his shoulders. Max sits stop the body instead of the regular COEN head, seemingly controlling it with a pair of joysticks. Arena and Pre-Fight Struggle Before actually fighting Max, the player has to manoeuvre a semi-level of sorts aboard two trains driving alongside each other through the underground tunnels of the Tower of Barbs. The trains contain several traps and enemies, and falling off the train results in the player having to start the level over, albeit with the previously defeated enemies all still dead. Finally reaching Max in the front causes him to get angered over how you (as the game assumes you did) laughed at Him, and begins the fight atop the front of the second train. Strategy Max's fight partakes in a medium sized arena with electrified walls, stunning the player. His attacks consist of a quick set of punches, a stomp (of which he takes a few frames to recover), a powerful lunge, and a flying drill. Quotes